I'm Not That Girl
by Tauriel the Mockingjay
Summary: Princess Elphaba Of Arendelle must save her Aunt Elsa after she is kidnapped by pirates, the same ones who murdered her parents. She leaves Arendelle in the hands of her brother and sister while she searches for Jack Frost, possibly the only one who could help her save Elsa. On her journey, she discovers more about who she is and secrets about her family than she ever thought!
1. Chapter 1

My Adventure

Really exciting title huh? Well, this is my story. The story of how my life changed. The story of how I saved my kingdom. The story of-oh great! Now I'm rambling! I get that from my mother!

My name is Princess Elphaba Of Arendelle, daughter of Princess Anna Of Arendelle and Duke Kristoff Of Arendelle.

My problems began one afternoon when I was ten years old. My twin sister Vanessa and I were playing by a stream in the woods. It was frozen over and we knew it would get strong in the winter, so we would walk on it and skate without actual skates. I wore a dark green dress and she wore a pink dress ( Just thought you'd like to imagine what we wore!) While we were playing the ice started to crack beneath Nessa's feet. I panicked and the next thing you know, the ice is frozen over and stops cracking.

" Do you have Aunt Elsa's powers, Elffie?" she asked wide-eyed with excitement.

" I hope not!" I said looking at my hands, " If I do you can't tell anyone!"

" Why not? Everyone likes Aunt Elsa and she has powers."

" Yes, but that's different. Just promise you won't utter a word of it."

" Okay," she said a little disappointed. " I promise."

You may be thinking, " Okay, no big deal. She promised and they went home and everything was fine!" Well...Wrong!

We got off the ice and then we ran home, but as we ran, Nessa slipped on a trail of ice and hit her head hard on a rock. I realized it was a trail of ice I had created. I called for the guards to fetch my parents and bring them at once. As soon as they came out my father picked Nessa up in his arms. I was able to hide the trail of ice before they had come.

" What happened?" mother gasped.

" She slipped an a little bit of ice." I said showing her the little bit of ice I left.

" We need to take her to Grandpapi." said father getting up and whistling for Sven, his best friend and reindeer.

" But can he help her when no magic was involved?" mother asked taking my hand.

" Yes, I'm sure he can." he replied as Sven came running.

" We need horses!" I insisted, " The sled's too slow and we can't all fit on Sven."

" She's right," mother put her other hand on father's shoulder, " you and Vanessa take Sven while Elphaba and I take our horse."

" Alright." said father getting Sven's back and racing off.

Mother and I ran for the stables and a soldier got the horse ready. Once he was, we hopped on and raced off to the trolls home.

Believe it or not, my father wasn't royalty. He was raised by trolls after his parents died. Before he had shaggy caramel brown hair and wore furs. Now he had his hair cut and looked like royalty. He also wanted to try something new, so he grew a mustache...it ages him. He won't listen though.

Mother still tends to ramble on like she did when she was younger, but she became more serious somewhat. She kept her hair pinned up usually. My Aunt Elsa would make fun of it because Anna thought it was better to leave your hair down and teased Elsa about having her hair up almost all the time. My mother wore an old Dark blue and purple dress my grandmother wore and she had a pink cloak like the one she wore when she was eighteen, but this one is a little different. No ball tassels or anything.

Anyway, when my mother and I caught up to father were we coming to a stop where the trolls live and the sun was setting. Mother helped me off our horse and then we walked to the circle where there were many rocks that you would think were just rocks.

" Grandpapi! Ma Bea ( The one who raised him mostly)! Pa Joe! Sissy! Brandon!" he called.

Suddenly, a whole bunch of rocks started rolling towards us. I hugged my mother's legs. I had been there to visit his family many of times, but every time they came rolling towards me I got kind of scared.

" Kristoff!" said Ma Bea smiling as she hugged his ankle.

" It's Vanessa." he said kneeling down.

" What happened?" asked Grandpapi pushing his way through everyone else.

" She slipped on ice and hit her head." mother replied.

Grandpapi looked over at me, " I see."

" Can you help?" my father asked as Grandpapi walked over to Nessa.

Grandpapi felt her head and closed his eyes and chatted under his breath. Then I saw Nessa smile as if she was dreaming of unicorns.

" She'll do fine. No need to worry." he insisted.

" Thanks Grandpapi," said father. " I hope you yourself have been well."

" I may be old Kristoff, but I'm able to keep up with all the younger trolls." said Grandpapi rolling his eyes. He hated it when people worried about his health, " Elphaba, may I speak to you alone for a moment?"

I nodded and followed him into his little cave where he'd talk to me in private.

" Tell me the truth, do you have anything to do with the ice?" he asked in a serious tone that when my father used it scared me.

" No," I said shaking my head fast. " I don't."

He nodded his head sadly and pulled out a necklace. It was a ( what you would call) Neon blue that sparkled and it was a paisley swirl with a leaf below it on a silver chain, " Wear this, it'll will help you control your powers. You must take it off once and a while to teach yourself to control it. If you don't practice you'll fall ill. Do you understand?"

I nodded and took the necklace. I stared at it. It was simple, but very beautiful.

" I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie to me again."

" I'm sorry Grandpapi. I only just found out today when Nessa almost fell into the ice!" I said almost squeaking.

" Try to control it and you'll be fine." he said closing my hand around the necklace, " I also took Vanessa's memories of your powers, so she won't know."

" Thank you Grandpapi."

I left the small cave and joined my family. As we hurried back home I slipped the necklace on. I couldn't let anyone-not even my Aunt Elsa-know about my powers. They were mine and mine alone. No one else had to carry this burden.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Fiyero returns

Eleven years later

So yeah, that's how it started. Ever since then I had been spending a lot of time in my room trying to control it. I almost had the hang of it, but it was still kind of hard. I usually shut people away, even Aunt Elsa who was like my big sister and best friend. The only one I ever let in my room was Olaf. He was able to keep that secret.

" Elffie?" said Olaf on the other side of the door.

" Come in Olaf." I said as I took my necklace off.

He opened the door and came in laughing and smiling in the usual way. His personal flurry above him. He walked past me and sat on my bed. He had a pretty good snowmen-hood. He married Luna, had snowkids ( don't ask), and now had a mustache made out of snow above his lip. I felt hit with pain.

When Nessa and I were sixteen our parents went to my mother's cousin Repunzel's kingdom because she was to give birth soon. My parents did make it back and announced that she had had a beautiful baby boy. Then they had to travel to another kingdom where they heard word that someone knew about Kristoff's family. I was really worried about them going because they would have to sail past the Southern Isles and into the Northern Isles. Even Aunt Elsa didn't like it, but my mother said that this was important for Kristoff and so she had to be there for him...They never came back. We thought they were taken by Han's brother's or something, but we soon got word that their ship had been attacked by pirates and they sunk the ship after locking everyone on the ship in the brig.

" How's it going with the powers, Elffie?" he asked silently incase anyone was at the doors.

I imagined a tiny snowman in my hand, when I opened my eyes, sure enough, there was a tiny snowman. I then made it disappear. Olaf started clapping.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door I recognized. I quickly grabbed the necklace and put it on. Then Fiyero came in.

" About time you show up!" I said annoyed as I stomped my foot.

He rolled his eyes and hugged me, " I missed you."

" I missed you too Reindeer Boy!" I teased.

Oh, right. I need to explain. Fiyero is my older brother. Older by three years. He took on father's ice business before our father died so he was never home much. He had out mother's blue eyes and her strawberry-blonde hair. Nessa had father's looks. Me? I didn't even have the features of anyone in my family! I had such bright blue eyes they were as bright as my necklace and some people were afraid to look into them! My hair was brown which I guessed came from my grandmother. I wasn't fairly tanned like Nessa or Fiyero. I was pale, deadly pale. I had to tell people often that I wasn't ill and that I was born like this.

" How's Aunt Elsa doing?" he asked finally letting go as Olaf left the room, he always left a wet spot on the edge of my bed from where he sat.

Last time Fiyero was around, our aunt had locked herself in her room and grieved the loss of her sister. She would eat when Gertrud ( A nursemaid that had been around since my mother and aunt were little girls) brought her food and left it in front of her door-which is how we knew she was alive, but she never left her room. I had to bring paperwork for her to sign and I would take over going around the kingdom to see how the people were doing.

" She does her job and leaves her room a little more now, but she never talks to Nessa or I. Like we're invisible. I think she's still struggling." I replied.

" I can understand, losing her little sister must be killing her. I know it would kill me if you or Nessa died." he said smiling sadly.

I missed those fun snow days we'd have with her. Even when tried to hide my powers I still had fun in the snow. After our parents' death, all I seemed to have was Fiyero for a while then just Nessa.

" Still on that search for Jack Frost?" he teased.

" That was when I was like eight!" I insisted.

When I was first told the story of Jack Frost I spent hours looking all over Arendelle ( as close to home as possible) for him. Never had any luck. I still loved the stories. I would spend hours reading different stories and history books. I once asked Aunt Elsa about Jack Frost and if she ever met him when she was a child. All she ever said was that she met him when she was little and would play with him and his sister before he was Jack Frost and that was it.

" Well, I was close to meeting him. I found a trail of frost when there wasn't any frost anywhere else! But the trail cut off." he admitted.

**FINISH THIS NOW!**

**\- Big Sis**

( That last comment was from my sister who must have read my story! I found it when I finally had time to work on it-The Author)

" Seriously?" I said raising an eyebrow. I still believed in Jack Frost, but Fiyero always teased me about it. It didn't lessen my belief though.

" Cross my heart and hope I get a girlfriend!" he said smiling.

I laughed. I always missed him when he left. He usually stayed for a month whenever he came back.

" Listen, you have to talk to her." he said sounding serious.

" Nessa?"

" No. Aunt Elsa!"

" I hardly ever see her anymore!"

" She'll listen to you. She's never said it, but I know your her favorite out of her sister children!" he insisted.

He was probably just trying to get me to talk to her, but I thought it was best. I was starting to get a little worried about her.

I took a deep breath and knocked on her door. I heard nothing. When I opened the door and peeked inside I saw her standing by the window with her hands behind her back. She wore her usual blue dress with her super long train.

" Aunt Elsa?" I said slipping inside.

She didn't even turn around she just stood there. I didn't want to come closer, but I finally walked a little further to her bed and then stopped.

" I don't bite." she finally said in a sad voice.

" I know you don't. It just, you didn't tell me to technically come in." I said coming up to the window.

" Just like your mother." she said smiling sadly and shaking her head.

" Aunt Elsa, I want to talk to you." I said sitting on her bed.

" What is it, Elphaba?" she asked staying at the window.

" Are you alright? I haven't seen much of you for two years. Is it something Nessa or I did? Is it-"

" Elphaba!" she said turning around. She looked like she hadn't slept in ages, " It's not that at all. I just knew if I went out there I'd set off an eternal winter again. I couldn't let that happen."

" You could have told us that! Nessa and I were worried." I replied, " Why didn't you call for one of us so we could have talked? I know it was hard for you, it's been hard for us too! I mean, we lost our parents!"

" I know, I just thought you girls needed some of your own space to deal with it." Aunt Elsa said as she sat down next to me and put her hand on mine, " It wasn't that I didn't still love you two. I deal with things differently is all."

I nodded. This was the first time we talked since my parents said they were leaving. My Aunt was just as horrified as I was when they told us their route.

" Anna, that's crazy!" she had said as we talked in the dining room, " I wouldn't trust it."

" Elsa, there's word of Kristoff's family! This way is the best way to get to the Northern Aisles unless we want to take the long way around which would most likely take a year!" said mother as she stood at the end of the table locking arms with father.

" Aunt Elsa's right, Mother!" I said staring at them with pleading eyes, " What if you get captured or killed!"

" Don't be so dramatic, Elphaba." said father, " We'll be back before you know it!"

" No!" shouted my aunt as she stood up and banged her hand against the table and freezing the surface, " I won't allow it! I forbid!"

" Elsa, this is our decision. We weren't asking for your permission." mother almost snapped.

Aunt Elsa stomped her foot, turning the floor to an ice rink, and left the room.

" Elphaba," said Aunt Elsa bringing me back to the present. " I'm going on a trip. You're in charge of Arendelle until I get back."

" Wait, what?" I asked suddenly confused, " You want ME to watch over Arendelle? This must be a very big trip. Where are you going?"

" It's official Arendelle business. Top Secret." she replied, not daring to look me in the eyes.

" But if I'm watching over Arendelle then shouldn't it be my business?" I asked.

" No, just trust me okay?" she said sounding a little scared.

" Okay, just make sure to stay safe and don't...freeze anyone."

She laughed. It was the first time I heard her laugh in ages. It was a little different form m mother's, but I remember hearing the both of them laugh a lot so hearing Aunt Elsa I could hear my mother's laugh again.

" Don't worry, Elphaba. I won't." she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Step-in Queen Elphaba Of Arendelle.

Catchy title huh? I would have enjoyed it if people called me by that instead of just Queen Elphaba Of Arendelle. I had to keep reminding people I was just stepping in until Queen Elsa returned from her journey.

The people of Arendelle liked me, but I could tell they were secretly afraid. When Nessa and I were born a huge blizzard hit that last for ages ( Luckily, it was in the Winter so no one would be suspicious)! It was like the one when Elsa escaped her own prison. The people begged her to stop it, but she kept telling them it wasn't her. The people then began to think that it was either Nessa or I had caused it. That we were the reason for the bad luck. That we were the bad luck. My parents were told of a plot to kill Nessa or I. For a few weeks, Aunt Elsa took me to her ice castle and my father took Nessa to the trolls. Mother ruled Arendelle for a while until things calmed down and everyone realized it was just Winter's trick. Even though ( After I realized I had ice powers) I knew it was my fault.

It had been three months since my Aunt Elsa left for who-knows-where. Nessa helped a great deal talking to our trade partners. Fiyero ( He stayed two months longer than normal) would travel short distances for meetings with other kingdoms. Arendelle was getting to be back on top since my parents died.

" You see your Highness, I know things have been...unsteady between Arendelle and Weaseltown, but I think it's high time to turn over a new leaf or however the saying goes." said The Duke of Weaseltown (Mother always said it was Weasel Town) .

Nessa had a really bad headache so she couldn't talk with The Duke ( an old trade partner), also the fact that he wanted to talk to me personally.

" I agree. The thing is though-your Dukeship, that you have committed treason against Arendelle twice. Anything to say in your defense?" I replied.

" Oh, well...The first time I wasn't sure of the Queen. You can't honestly blame me for being cautions and thinking of Arendelle's best interests! The second time...I-uh. Wasn't myself." he replied.

" The second time you took over Arendelle. I interviewed some of you men and they said you planned to imprison the Queen until you found out that she wasn't there and put out a notice saying that you wanted the Queen dead or alive as well as her sister and her fiancée and that there'd be a reward." I said glaring at The Duke to show that I was not to be messed with.

" Please your Highness, I was merely-"

" The first time I could have over looked, even if you did order your men to try and kill the queen, but the second I'm afraid I cannot over look. Once the queen returns I will discuss it with her and see what she thinks." I said with my hand folded on the desk in a small room, " What did happen to those henchmen of yours that tried to kill the queen the first time?"

" When Queen Elsa had returned the second time they fled in fear and I have not seen them since." he replied standing up, " Well, I hope you'll be able to convince her. Thank you for your time."

He bowed and then was escorted away. I began to work on signing some papers when Nessa came in.

" How'd it go?" she asked sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

" Could have gone worse." I replied not even looking up. I myself was starting to get a headache from wearing a crown that looked like my aunt's except it was silver. It was a little heavy, that or it was the pressures of being step in queen weighing on my head.

" Things will get better, Elffie." said Nessa, " Aunt Elsa will be back soon and the worries of the kingdom will be back on her shoulders and we'll be free to do whatever until one of us is queen for real!"

I laughed a little. I knew she was trying to make me feel better, but I hadn't practice my magic in ages and I was starting to feel sick from it. I had been so busy though I hadn't had time to.

And that's when it happened, Garrett ( Pronounced Jar-et) burst through the doors. Garrett was the chief advisor and had been around for as long as I can remember. He was even advisor for my grandfather. Yes, he's old, but he promised to be by the queen's side until he could no longer hold a pencil.

" Your Highness, you must come to the kitchen!" he gasped.

I stood up and started running. I knew he couldn't keep up with me, but I had to see what was so important. I felt like throwing up already and started feeling dizzy. I needed to get this necklace off before it killed me! But I knew my powers would go nuts if I did.

Once I got to the kitchen I found one of our cooks who went with the royals when they travel sitting in a chair with a blanket around his shoulders. He had gone with mother and father, but months after we heard the news he arrived in a small boat and said he was in the kitchen when the boat started sinking and-since there was only one long boat left-thought that everyone else had escaped already. He slipped past the pirates and started rowing back to Arendelle.

" Ben, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you of course." I said kneeling next to him as he shook.

" The crew...The queen..." he wouldn't say anything more.

I turned to one of the maids.

" Queen Elsa was kidnapped by pirates, the same ones who killed your parents-Ben recognized the colors they flew. The rest of the crew was killed on the deck of the ship and the pirates let the ship just float. Ben was hiding so he brought the ship back...but your aunt is gone." she said sadly.

I shook my head. I won't hear of it! I started running through all of the castle until I my heart burst from my chest and I collapsed. I made it back to my room before that happened though. When I shut and locked the door behind me I threw off the necklace and let the blizzard come. It swirled and hissed. Then I started crying and...

**Ahhh... you left my note in a couple chapters back. :-)**

**This is getting good, don't stop! - Big Sis **

( My apologies, I should learn to never leave this thing up when she checks her e-mail! -The Author)

...the storm froze. Snowflakes still in midair. I flung myself on my bed and started to cry. I was losing my family to ruthless pirates! I was beginning to fear that I would lose Nessa or Fiyero next! I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My Mission

Sounding exciting yet? It should, because now it's time I told you about how I met the one and only Jack Frost!

I woke to find that I had fell asleep at four in the afternoon yesterday and wake to find that it was seven in the morning! Also, the room was no longer frozen. I jumped out of bed and changed into an ocean blue dress with short sleeves and combed my hair. I then...

**You better not be shipping Jack and Elphaba. No offense, but Elsa/Jack is the OTP for this story. - Big sis**

( *rolls eyes* Sis! Just wait 'till I have time to write to find out! Time to continue!-Author)

...threw on my necklace and left the room. I went to the small room where I talked with the Duke to find Garrett and Fiyero standing by the desk.

" What's going on?" I asked as I told myself to breath easy and that it wasn't anything too bad.

" We were discussing your coronation, you Highness." replied Garrett.

" My coronation?" I asked confused.

" The queen is gone, and Arendelle needs a ruler." Fiyero put in.

" No. Queen Elsa is still alive. We shouldn't assume the worst without getting information. I refuse to be crowned queen unless I know for sure if Queen Elsa is dead." I insisted as I went over to the desk and sat down.

" Elphaba, these are the pirates that killed mother and father. There's no way they wouldn't kill the queen." said Fiyero, " I mean, it's weird enough they took her prisoner instead of killing her."

" Because they knew they could try to control her somehow and use her to do their biding." I said thinking aloud.

" There's nothing they would have to control her, your Highness. The main thing she loved was Princess Anna." said Garrett, " Arendelle needs a ruler. Your coronation must take place."

" Garrett, what if I went to look for her. While I'm gone Fiyero and Nessa could take care of things. I have to find my aunt! If I find she's dead we'll go on with the coronation, but if she's alive we try and rescue her." I said with determination in my eyes.

" What if you're captured?"

" I have a way to avoid that. You have to trust me on this."

" Garrett, may I speak to my sister alone?" asked Fiyero.

Garrett nodded and left the room. After he closed the door behind him Fiyero turned to me. " Elphaba, this is too risky. I won't let you do this! Mother and father would be with me."

" Mother would understand." I said realizing that I knew all along where Aunt Elsa was going and that it was right in front of me, " Aunt Elsa was headed towards the Northern Aisles."

" How do you know that?"

" She mourned mother and father's death for years. She must have wanted to finish what they started so she sailed to the Northern Aisles but never got there." I replied.

" Elffie, how are you even going to get past these pirates?" he asked standing to the left of me.

" Where did you say you saw that frost?" I asked him.

I rode through forest, knowing the way to the secret place that only Aunt Elsa and I had known about, or so I thought.

Before I left, Fiyero told me where he saw it and I knew what place he spoke of. When Olaf asked where I was going and I told him I would be looking for Jack Frost he looked excited.

" Oh! If you're getting his help to try and find Elsa he'll help for sure!"

" How do you know that?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

At first, he said nothing and just look nervous as well as guilty, but then he pretended like Luna was calling him.

" Coming, dear!" he called and then ran off.

When I reached the place I got off my snowy horse I had named Strong Storm and then walked into the little place where there was frost all over the ground and trees. The Trees also had snow on them. The rocks still looked like the playground they were when I was a child. I never even told Nessa of this place. I came here sometimes to just feel hopeful, that I belonged in this little place even when I didn't everywhere else. The sun shone everywhere and I watched the frost turn in to sparkling diamonds. It was almost blinding.

" Jack? Jack Frost?" I called.

I walked towards this boulder and as I walked past a branch a young boy hang upside down from it and scared me.

" BOO!" he shouted.

I gasped and jumped backwards. Slipping and falling on my back. He laughed and jumped down. His skin was a little darker than my snow white skin. His eyes almost as blue as mine. He had hair that looked like it was covered in frost. He wore some blue fuzzy shirt with a hood and tan pants. He was also barefoot.

" Sorry," he said still laughing as he helped me up. " It's just not many people come here so I thought I'd jump at the chance!"

I rolled my eye and brushed my dress off.

" What brings you here to my humble home?" he asked leaning on his staff.

" You live here?"

" Yep, I was shown this place years back and decided it'd be a good place to hang out." he replied, " Now back to the question."

" Oh, right. The Queen's advisor is planning my coronation. I believe she is still alive though. I'm going to find her and I need your help." I answered feeling fear raise up in me.

" How do you know the Queen Elsa?" he asked flying up to the top of the tree and then hopping down branch by branch. How was it that my aunt knew him?

" She's my aunt. I'm the daughter of Princess Anna Of Arendelle. I was told you could help me get her back." I said noticing that after I said she was my aunt he had a look on his face an suddenly looked my aunt's age instead of the fourteen-year-old he was when I first met him.

" Elphaba?" he asked walking over to me.

" Yes." I replied arching my eyebrow confused.

" Uh..." he stopped for a moment just staring at me, " Of course I'll help. What's the plan?"

" There's a small ship. W take that with as few people as possible and find the pirates who kidnapped her and make them talk." I replied messing with my gloves. I took off my necklace for a while so I wouldn't get ill again.

" She was taken by pirates?!" he gasped.

" Yeah, I refuse to be queen while there's hope that she's okay."

" Let's not waste anymore time then!" said Jack jumping onto the big boulder causing my to take my glove off and touching on of the rock next to my to keep me from falling. It froze completely.

I stood up quickly and put my glove back on.

" You..." was all you could say.

" Yeah." I said as I ran for my horse. Jack followed, " Now let's go beat some pirates!"

He smiled and flew in the air as I rode towards the Fjord.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Beginning Journey

I couldn't think of a better beginning title. I tried thinking of all the stuff that happened but nothing came to find. Jack getting tangled up in ropes? Nope. Me falling over board and letting the little bit of crew we had know about my secret? Possibly. Playing a game Jack called Hockey on the deck? Not really good for a title. Fighting pirates? Okay that would have worked, but I'm sticking with what I got.

Anyway, once we got the smallest ship (Small enough to still be considered a ship) I gathered a small crew and we left Arendelle. I stood on the edge of the back of the ship and watch Arendelle shrink into view. I had never been anywhere other than Arendelle. Even with my mother's cousin. She came to visit once with her son Flynn after they died. I had never seen their kingdom though. The feeling of leaving a place I've been for ages was exciting, I knew if it was moving I wouldn't be so excited, but this was going on an adventure. So I was smiling from ear to ear.

"Don't tell me you've never left Arendelle." said Jack coming up next to me.

"After Aunt Elsa left I had to rule Arendelle, and even when I was little I've never left." I replied watch it shrink more and more.

"Well, your Highness. You'll love it!" said the Captain. Unable to see Jack, "Just try not to get seasick, it's not fun!"

The Captain Jason Brown was either thirty three or thirty six, even though he looked so much younger. When he five (Or eight) he remembered the huge storm that my aunt brought. He admitted he was annoyed that his mother made him wear a jacket for the coronation, but after it started snowing he was thankful for it. He had two twin sisters who were twenty six.

Once Arendelle was out of view I got down from the edge and joined the others on the deck. Jack had frost the ropes to make sure they were secure.

"Jack," I said sitting on a barrel. "How do you know my aunt? I mean, when did you first meet?"

He came over and sat on the barrel next to mine. "I knew her from when she was little, and then when I fell through ice I never saw her again until I traveled to Arendelle to frost everything. Then I saw her in the castle window playing with her sister. She didn't see me though. Then after she struck Anna with her powers she became afraid and I never saw her. Then when Pitch kidnapped her we ran into each other after she escaped-I was there because he was messing with some kids' dreams. Then we went on this crazy adventure together. We never lost touch after that."

"When I was little and I asked her all she said was that she played with you and your little sister when she was little and then never saw you again after-I guess-you fell through the ice."

"Your aunt is very complicated let me tell you. I'm sure she was just going through something and didn't want to talk about it." he said shrugging.

"She wasn't always that way. When my siblings and I were little she would always play with us even when ruling the kingdom was hard work. Then she just stopped and we never got to play with her." I said remembering those times.

"She still lives in fear sometimes, but I thought with Anna she would be less afraid." said Jack freezing the railing.

"You don't know?" I asked confused, "My parents died five years ago. Pirates, the same ones we're going after."

"What?"

"Aunt Elsa was going to finish the job that my parents were headed to do but never did, it's amazing the pirates didn't kill her like they did them. I think they thought she would be useful for whatever with her powers." I said leaning in closer so the crew wouldn't hear me, none of them saw Jack.

"Interesting." he said thinking about it for a moment, "We'll just have to wait and see."

I nodded and walked around the ship to clear my head. I began to remember some of the history of Arendelle. Two years after my aunt's coronation my parents were married. Then two years after that they had Fiyero ( My mother had always talked about how she first realized she was pregnant when she was craving pickled herring and eating it like she hadn't hated it since she was little!). Three years after that, Nessa and I were born.

"Liking the sea, Princess?" asked Captain Jason.

"It's amazing!" I exclaimed standing on the very edge.

"I wouldn't stand too close to the edge, Princess." he warned.

I didn't listen. I stood there, on the side of the ship. With my head turned to the left to feel the wind in my face. Suddenly, we hit a big wave and I flew forward.

"Whoa!" I shouted, but didn't scream.

I hit the water and felt the nice coolness. I didn't even notice the men screaming my name. They tossed in a rope and I grabbed it, bit my gloves had slipped off in the water somehow and I froze the rope. The men gasped and dropped it. I tried to swim to the latter on the side of the ship. I started claiming and left a trail of ice behind me.

When I reached the top the crew just stood there in shock. I felt scared. I notice Jack standing behind all of them, smiling. Even though he already knew about my secret he wasn't scared. I tried to show that I wasn't afraid, but I made sure they didn't confuse it with me being a monster.

"Back to your posts." I ordered remembering that I was dripping wet.

The First Mate came to my side with a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders as all the men started scrambling like they were lost dogs.

"We must get you warm, Princess." he said guiding me below deck to my courters.

Once we were there I side on my bed, clinging to my blanket. It was spring of course, but it was still freezing at times.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, Fabian." I replied.

Fabian wasn't just First Mate, he was Jason's son. Jason was married when he was fairly young, eighteen I believe. Then months later his wife had two sons. Now they have five children. Fabian and his twin Christen. Then Mariana, Linda, and Bellalina-they're not triplets though.

So Fabian and Christen (Whom I've met once when seeing how the people were doing) was a year younger than me. Mariana was sixteen and Linda was fourteen and Bellalina was ten. Fabian looked more like his father while the rest of his siblings looked like their mother. He had short black hair, brown eyes that spoke more then his words, and tan skin from working as First Mate on his father's ship (Which normally sold goods from Arendelle to other kingdoms).

"How's your sisters?" I asked to break the silence. It wasn't awkward (which was awkward) but I typically didn't like silence for too long.

"Mariana has met a young gentlemen. Linda has been trying to get a prince." he coughed twice. Once before saying-or rather coughing-Fiyero and then second time after, " As for Bellalina, she's been helping those in need and doing important things with her life." he replied, " Bellalina, as you already know, has been sick since she was born and the doctors are amazed she's lived this long! So a couple months ago she decided that she didn't want her short life to be in vain."

I smiled. "That's wonderful. I mean, not her having a short life but doing something important with that time she has."

He laughed at my quickly putting in the last bit. Then he got up and went over to the door. "I must get back to my duties, Princess."

"Fabian, please call me Elphaba. Everyone in the village calls me Princess or Your Highness, but never Elphaba or Princess Elphaba." I said before he left.

"As you wish...Elphaba." he replied before shutting the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Pirates**_

Okay, I lied. The Hockey and Pirate stuff didn't happen until later. Sorry.

Anyway, late that night Fabian took watch and the wheel. I stood in front of the ship and watched the ship slice through the waves. I looked at the sky and saw the stars shine bright.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Jack from behind me.

"Yeah." I said breathless.

"If you're trying to whisper on purpose don't bother. Fabian believes." said Jack. I turned and looked at Fabian, he smiled and bowed his head slightly, "and how can just standing around looking at a bunch of water be fun"?

"Well, if it was your first time like mine you'd know." I replied staring at everything like a child seeing chocolate cake for the first time.

"Stomp on the ground."

"What?"

"Just do it."

I did and the whole deck (The part that we were on anyway) froze. I made myself some ice-skates, I could tell I'd need them.

"Now help me put up those barrels up." he said point to some on one side of the ship.

I slowly skated over as he just jumped up in the air and flew to the other side.

"Not all of us can come and go by stick!" I said annoyed as I tried to get over.

He rolled his eyes and we put them up then we went to the other side and put two barrels over there. Then I made a small-but thick-flat circle as Jack instructed.

"Now make yourself a stick."

"Okay…" I said unsure of what his plans were.

I made a thick one like his that curved at the top like his and held it upside down like the way he had it in front of circle.

"Now, the object of the game is that you hit the puck-the circle-with the end of your stick and try and hit it between the barrels. First one to ten points wins." He explained.

At first, I was terrible and losing terribly. Then I started to get the hang of it and scored a great deal. Within minutes I was tied with Jack and whoever scored next would win. I skated slowly but surely across the ice as I kept the puck in front of me and pushing it with my stick. Then when I had a clear shot I hit as hard as I could and watched it glide between the barrels.

"Not bad for a first time playing Hockey." said Jack turning his stick the right way up and leaning on it.

"Thanks. It was fun!" I said smiling like a child and yawning like one too.

I had no idea what time it was, but I felt tired. I didn't even notice when my eyelids started to droop.

"Elphaba!" shouted Jack to scare me. I shook myself awake and he laughed, "Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I yawned.

I went into my courters and threw off my dress. I looked in my wardrobe for a nightgown and found a silk pale green one with short sleeves. I slipped into it and climbed in between the covers. It was cold at first and I shivered, but soon enough it was nice and warm and I drifted away with the rising and falling of the ship.

I awoke at dawn to the sounds of the Captain shouting orders to the crew. I got out of bed and stretched. I looked out the porthole window and saw the sky bursting into different colors. A beautiful mix of pinks and purples and yellows and oranges!

_"If I had a dress that looked like that I'd always wear it!" _I thought as I walked over to the wardrobe.

I found a dress that had an evergreen top and skirt with long sleeves that were a mix of pink and green, which was quite beautiful. It was a little low in front with ivory ruffling around the collar and the ends of the sleeves.

After putting it on, I walked through the thin hallways and up the stairs to the deck. I was instantly hit with the smell of salty sea air and the cool spring sunrise breeze.

"Good Morning, Your Highness!" Greeted Captain Jason, "Sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you." I replied as I went over to the railing and watching the sunrise.

I saw that Jack was nowhere to be found. I worried for a moment, even if he was immortal. So I walked over to Fabian-who was doing inventory.

"Where's Jack?" I whispered.

"He said that the Guardians were being called for a meeting at the North Pole, he'll be back as soon as he can." He whispered back.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't know if I'd be able to fight the pirates when the time came without him. I was powerful, but he could control his power whereas I couldn't.

The day dragged on a little more, no Jack. I was on Port (The left side of the boat) by the railing. Suddenly, this little bird flew onto the railing next to me. It was turquoise blue with a purple wing that was mixed with the turquoise and it was fluffy like a little chicken. I held out my hands in a cup, the bird hopped in them.

"Wow!" Fabian gasped silently to not scare the creature, "A Calcedonius! They're regional to The Northern Aisles! I've only ever read of them! Hold still…"

He pulled out a sketchbook and some paints and pencils. I looked down at the little bird, it was almost like it was trying to tell me something. I smiled.

"Hold that smile! It's perfect." He said drawing franticly. I wondered if it would actually look beautiful at the speed he was drawing, or if it would look like a child's attempt at a perfect picture.

Twenty minutes later he put down his pencil and started setting up his paints. "You can let the bird go, I've looked at it so many time to try and get the detail that I have the colors and he detail memorized."

I carefully placed it on the railing again and noticed a note tied to its leg, I untied it and started unrolling the slip of paper. The bird fell away.

**"I'll be there when I can. There was a little problem at Bunny's place. See you soon." –Jack.**

I wondered what he meant. Was Bunny the Easter Bunny? It was pretty weird. I rolled the note back up and stuck it in my sock-My father put a lot of important stuff in his socks so he wouldn't lose them.

After thirty minutes Fabian started to put away his paints.

"Are you done?" I asked walking over.

"Yes, took me long enough I know, but I think it's pretty good." He said closing the small wooden box with his paints and paintbrushes.

"May I see it?" I asked.

He nodded and handed me his book, "It's still wet so be careful."

I heeded his warning and stared in magnificence at the painting. The sky was the perfect shade. It was like I was looking at myself holding the bird from a distance.

"Fabian, this is beyond words. Beyond beauty!" I exclaimed.

"I had been drawing in that old thing since I was four." He replied smiling.

I carefully went to the front of the book to see his first drawing. It was like looking into the past. It was a picture of me when I was four. I was in front of a bush during the summer and I was holding my pink tea pot I named Pinky. I wore a dress with a mint green top with yellow ribbon. The short puffed sleeves were bright purple like most of the skirt. The front of the skirt had a line of the same mint green fabric for the top.

"It's me." I almost whispered, "Your first painting was one of me?"

"Seeing you smile as you walked around the forest with that tea pot was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen at the age of four. I didn't want to paint anything else." He replied honestly.

"It's beautiful." I replied not knowing what else to say. I handed the sketchbook back to him, "I'm going to my courters to read, incase anything happens."

He nodded and took the book. Once I shut the door to my courters I threw off my necklace. A small storm of confusion appeared, what was this feeling? I kept asking myself what the feeling was. I had never felt anything like it before, I realized I had felt it before only in a different way…Love.

"No, Fabian's a peasant. You're a princess. Nothing can happen. You can't love him. People want you to merry a prince of another kingdom someday." I said to myself.

I practiced controlling my powers and then started to read for a while, a while too long.

There was a scream and laughing from above deck. I heard many footsteps coming aboard, the pirates!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** I come up with a plan.**

(Big Sis has been busying working on speeches and college stuff. In case you were messing her.-Author)

I quickly ran up the stairs onto the deck. Swords clashed and crossbows fired. It was all very intense. Suddenly, a pirate came at me, swinging his sword like a mad man! I created an ice sword instantly, stronger than any other manmade sword. The pirate gasped as I held the ice sword in front of me to deflect his strike. I kicked him in the stomach and then kicked him again so he'd fall into the water.

"Princess Elphaba! Watch out!" screamed Fabian from the helm.

Another pirate headed my way. I stood my ground and started going on defense. After him failing to make a scratch I went on offence and made more scratches on his arms than hair on his face. He soon enough went back onto his own ship and that's when I saw him. He stood with his chin held high and chest out. He had long blonde hair and a short beard that had been braided. He wore a dark blue trench coat, a black vest, and tan trousers as well as a black hat.

"Drop your swords! Or we'll sink the ship." The pirate captain shouted.

"Stand your ground men!" I shouted to the crew. I then looked at the captain, "We will not surrender!"

"And who might you be, little Lady?" he asked coming closer and touching my chin.

I pushed him back and held up my sword, "I am Princess Elphaba of Arendelle, daughter of Princess Anna of Arendelle and Duke Kristoff of Arendelle. You have kidnapped our queen and killed my parents!"

The crew cheered at my bravery and in anger at the things the pirates did. I glared at the captain who smiled coldly.

"Oh Miss Elphaba-"

"_Princess_ Elphaba!" I corrected, snapping.

"-I have heard much of you. The girl who brought a curse onto the kingdom, or was it your twin Vanessa? Either way, the people fear you.

"You have traveled here to your own death. You knew this was a dangerous place."

"You will return the queen, and I'll let your men live." I said coldly.

He and his men started laughing, I had hid the word behind my back since they hadn't seen it yet and if they had they didn't notice what it was made out of, "Why would we do that? You have no power!"

"Do I?" I asked.

Then I froze all his men in cubes of ice. They froze in their laughter. The captain looked horrified and started to back away. I froze his feet to the deck and knocked the sword from his hand. I was surprised he didn't notice my that my sword was _made out of ice_!

"You're a witch!" he shouted.

"I prefer Dedicated Niece." I replied, "Now, will you do what I ask?"

"Please your Highness! We were paid to do those things. We delivered the queen to our boss ages ago. We don't have her!" he begged. I looked into his eyes, they were sad. Sad because they wanted to live. Even though he was terrible he was telling the truth.

"Where did you deliver her?" I demanded holding my sword to his chin.

"The Northern Aisles. There's an old warehouse on the docks. We deliver what we catch at midnight." He spilled his guts so fast.

"Why did they pay you to kidnap the queen?"

"We catch slaves and our boss sells them!"

"You're saying….my aunt…is to be sold…AS A SLAVE?!" I shouted enraged.

He started shivering with fear and shaking his hands as if to try and protect himself.

"Captain Jason!" I called.

He quickly came up beside me, "Yes Princess?"

"Fabian knows how to steer a ship, correct?"

"Yes, but why-"

"Take the men's weapons and put them in irons!" I instructed the crew as I turned the ice to water.

The crew got to work. Once the pirates were disarmed and in irons I told Captain Jason to put them in the brig (Luckily the ship was big enough to _have_ a brig). The pirate captain was still frozen to the deck.

"You behave for Captain Jason. He will take you to Arendelle to wait until I get back to be put on trial, but if you try to escape I will have the captain feed you to the sharks. If the queen or I decide to let you live you get your ship back and your men may live but to never interfere with the royals of Arendelle! Understood?" I asked.

He nodded so fast I thought his head would fall off and roll off the side of the ship! I had a crew member take him away.

"Captain Jason, how many men do you need?"

"Well, we have sixteen men. So I think we could handle with eight." He replied.

"Good. Fabian and I will take the other half and sail the pirates' ship to the Northern Aisles. Once we have my aunt and the men behind all this I will send a message by bird." I said as I turned to the crew, "Half of you with Captain Jason, half of you with me!"

Captain Jason grabbed my arm, "Princess, please. Don't do anything to get yourself killed."

"I have to save my aunt! I can't lose her like I lost my parents. I'll do what I can to keep from dying though."

He nodded sadly and let go of my arm. I waved Fabian over and we walked across to the other ship.

"Don't you need your clothing Princess Elphaba?" asked Fabian concerned.

"I promised your father I'd make sure to try and not get killed. So hopefully they have something appropriate and I'll disguise myself as a man." I said a playful grin.

"I have some clean clothing in my cabin. If you'd prefer that I can get some and we will use some little things these dirty pirates may have to make you look perfect!" he said smiling as we made our way to the helm.

"Alright, be quick about it though. We must hurry if we are to make it to the docks before or at midnight."

He went back aboard the ship (The name of it is "The Shining Shore") and below deck. The half of the crew I had started getting things ready for when we left.

Soon enough, Fabian was back aboard and handed my some nicely folded men's clothing. The he took the wheel and our ships separated. One back to Arendelle, and the other to the Northern Aisles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Northern Aisles.**

I looked in the mirror. I wore a pair of dark brown trousers and a white shirt tucked inside them. I found a stripe of old ratty fabric that the pirates must have used for a bandana and I tied it around my waist. I found some pirate boots (Yes, they smelled horrifying), a trench coat with a hood that covered my face, and some pots with plants (The Captain must have liked to grow stuff).

Before going above deck, I put my fingers in the dirt surrounding the plants and rubbed onto my face as I looked into a mirror.

Soon enough I looked dirty and showed no signs of being a woman (I took acre of every detail), and then I went up and all the eyes of the crew were on me.

"As you were!" I shouted in a deep male like voice scaring the snowflakes out of the crew.

"Well, you look manly." said Fabian trying not to laugh.

"Good," I replied sounding like a man again, then I changed my voice to normal. "When we meet whoever we're meeting I'll say the captain was feeling rather ill and his first mate had to stay aboard so they sent me, Gale Turner."

"Why Gale?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I looked in the mirror and saw a Gale." I replied.

"The plan sounds perfect. But don't we need slaves?"

"Some of the crew with stick with the non-pirate look and we chain them up, but we make sure to find my aunt quick before their sold as slaves. The rest of the crew adds some pirate things and hide their look."

"I hope you know what you're doing." He sighed as he steered the ship.

I honestly didn't really know what I was doing. I didn't have a plan for finding my aunt, just poke around and try and find her.

I stayed at the bow (The front of the ship) for the entire time. I worried that we would be attacked again if I went below-that and it smelled of pirates. I watched the sunset and turn the sky and sea into a brilliant work of art. I noticed Fabian on the starboard (If you're at the helm it's the right side of the ship) side of the ship sitting on a barrel with his sketchbook in his lap. I smiled as I saw his eyes light up each time he looked up at the sunset and then down again to capture it. I looked away and looked straight ahead. No land in sight. I wasn't one to get seasick, but I could get very impatient at times.

"You must rest, your Highness." said one of the cabin boys as he mopped the deck.

"I must stay alert." I replied.

"I know it smells down there, but once you get used to it it's not so bad."

"What?"

"That's obviously the reason. Also the fact that you're worried the ship will be attacked again." He said smiling, "If you intend to sneak around that warehouse at midnight you'll need your rest."

"What is your name again?" I asked him. He looked about fourteen.

"Matthew." He replied.

"Thank you for your concern Matthew, but I'll be fine." I said looking back on the horizon.

"Yes, your Highness." He said bowing and getting back to his work.

I finally gave up hanging around and waiting for land to come into view. I was tired and knew I needed my rest. I told Fabian to get me if anything happened. I found that the captain's courters had clean sheets on the bed-not like when I first entered to change clothes, and old clothing picked up. I realized Matthew must have done it before he mopped the deck. I pulled off my boots then climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

"Princess Elphaba?" I heard Fabian knocking on the other side of the door.

"Yes?" I said opening my eyes. I looked out the window and saw it was dark.

"Land-ho!" he shouted.

I laughed and pushed the sheets back and slipped my boots back on. Then I opened the door. Fabian held open his sketchbook with the painting of the sunset. It was amazing, like I was sent back in time to when it happened.

"It's…beyond words." I replied. Amazing didn't seem to cut it.

"Thank you, Elphaba-Princess! Princess Elphaba." He said correcting himself.

"When no one is around I give you permission to call me Elphaba." I said bowing my head a little.

"Of course, Elphaba." He replied.

We above deck and saw some land with yellow stone buildings. All with candles in them. I took a deep breath, this would be the most dangerous thing I've ever done. We finally docked and no one was at the docks. It must have been midnight, I saw some men come out from a building and help us dock.

"Now remember," I whispered to Fabian. "The captain's ill and we were sent in his place. We captured some men from a ship coming from Arendelle."

"Yes, Elphaba." He replied in a whisper, "Some of the men are changing as we speak."

"Excellent." I replied looking in a piece of metal that worked as a mirror to make sure I showed no signs of being a women.

"Are you sure you don't want to just stay here?" he asked nervous.

"Once we hand over the men I talk with these people while you go find out who the king and queen is and bring them here with some guards. They must be known about this." I instructed.

"Leave you alone to thugs? I should say not!"

"Fabian, this mission must work. If all fails than my aunt will be lost forever. I cannot lose her!" I replied almost glaring at him. I softened my look, "I…I talked to Gertrud before my aunt left…my aunt left while she was…with child."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

** Where's Jack when you need him!?**

Yes, sadly he has yet to come back! I know you are all wondering when he will return, but it has yet to happen!

"The queen with child?" Fabian whispered, able to control his shock, "But she never married."

"Gertrud told me it was a secret wedding that only few knew about. I don't know who the father is or who she was married to, but he had an important job of his own. They knew it would never work, but they created a system and made it work." I replied, "You must tell no one! This plan has to work!"

"I will go to see the king and queen, but you must be careful."

"I will. If I'm not than our plan won't work."

Once the men were ready and some of the crew still in their uniforms and in irons we got off the ship with me leading and Fabian right behind me.

"Where's the captain?" asked one of the thugs.

"He is ill," I replied in my best impression of a man. "He sent me-his most trusted crew member-in his place."

"Who ya got with you?" asked another thug.

"Some men from a ship coming from Arendelle." I replied motioning towards them, "I tried to tell the crew not to kill a whole bunch of them and that the captain would have received a pretty price for the Princess Elphaba, but that darn crew has ears of stone and a brain like raisins!"

"Take it easy." Whispered Fabian.

"The Princess Elphaba! I should say you would have!" said the first thug, "The boss ain't gonna like that she's was killed instead of captured! Why didn't they do the same thing they did with the Princess Anna and Duke Kristoff?"

"Yeah!" said the second thug, "Got a good price for them and I'm sure they're happy with their master."

"Well, we should get this lot locked up don't ya think?" I asked trying not to gasp.

"Ah yes! Don't want to lose them!" said the first thug.

The first thug led the way and the second was behind. I couldn't believe it! I was thankful for having my necklace on or I would have started a snowstorm or froze all of The Northern Aisles. My parents were alive! They were slaves and probably suffering, but they were alive. I looked at Fabian and shot him a look of amazement. He nodded, he was as amazed as I was.

Once we got to a warehouse and the doors were shut behind us a third thug appeared and opened a door. The first thug went in, there was a set of stairs. I followed him with Fabian behind me. It was a long way down, but once we were at the bottom I saw some wooden doors on either sides with people screaming for help.

"Shut up you! You're slaves!" snapped the first thug.

There were little windows in the doors at the top and I looked inside at them. I noticed a women with such light blonde hair it was almost white. Just that look and I knew it was my aunt. I continued walking through the hall and reached the end of it where a huge thick wooden door was. When the first thug opened it there was a table and a chair. On the other side of the table there was a man with his hands together and his head down.

"I was waiting for you." He said in a deep voice, "Sit, please."

I sat on the chair on the opposite side as the first thug went over to the man and whispered in his ear. The man looked up at me and then the men behind me.

"Take them away." He said waving them off.

The first and third thug took the men in irons away. Fabian and the other men stead behind me.

"So, the Princess Elphaba is dead?" he asked.

"The crew was brainless. Neva listen to a word I say, even the first mate tried to tell them." I replied.

The man slammed his hand on the table. His eyes were a dark brown and he wore a dark purple hood. "She would have been a perfect! The perfect thing to our collection!"

"My apologizes for the crews' lack of brains, sir." I said bowing my head.

"Got a good price from the king of The Southern Aisles for the Princess Anna and the Duke Kristoff. She would have been a queen for the king!" he said sadly.

At last, I knew where my parents were. I needed to think of a way to save them!

"Before we discuss a price for the men, might I-if you still have her-tell the queen Elsa of her niece's death?" I asked, "It would greatly please me."

The man had an evil smile on his face, "Go right ahead."

The first thug led the way and Fabian followed. Once we were there I turned to the thug, "My partner here can guard. Can't be too careful, ya neva know who's gonna stab ya in the back."

The thug laughed, "I can see why the captain trusts you so much kid. You're smart. Yeah, go ahead."

He unlocked the door then gave the keys to Fabian. I lend close to whisper.

"After I talk to her I'll talk with the leader and stall while you get the king and queen."

He nodded and I walked into the ceil. She had her head bowed with her hand on her stomach, she looked a little bigger, but not by much. She wore grey rags and her hair was hanging, all dirty.

"Come to tell me I've been sold?" she asked with more anger in her voice than I've ever heard.

"Shh." I shushed silently.

She looked up at me and I removed my hood. She looked closer and her eyes grew wide. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Aunt Elsa!" I whispered trying not to cry, "I have a plan to get you out of here. Then we're going to the Southern Aisles."

"Why?" she asked as she stopped hugging me.

"I told those guys that we-the pirates anyway-attacked a ship from Arendelle and that they killed me. So they were so mad they said I would have been the king of the Southern Aisles' queen. Then that the king paid a good amount for my parents!"

"I hope you know what you're doing Elphaba." She replied.

"Why did you leave when you knew you were pregnant?" I asked. She looked at me, shocked. "Gertrud told me."

"I had to finish what your parents started. I couldn't live with myself knowing that they left to find answers and never got them." She replied.

"Who's the father?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment before finally saying, "Jack. Jack Frost."

"What?!" I almost gasped.

"It was a long time ago and we agreed to never have children, but that all changed about twenty one years ago. I told Anna and she agreed. I had my child-as luck would have it-on the same day she had hers. Gertrud took my child to Anna and she told Kristoff that Anna had twins." She replied.

"So Nessa's your daughter?" I asked.

"No, you are."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

** Journey to the past.**

"You mean, all I've ever known is a lie?" I asked her trying to breathe.

"Not all. Anna and Kristoff never loved you any less than Nessa and Fiyero. You are still family." said Elsa.

"So this new baby is my sibling and my father is Jack Frost?"

"Yes."

"What else have you lied to me about?"

"Nothing. Elphaba, I couldn't let the kingdom know and you know why. Your mother was with me on it. Shortly, after I went into labor she went into labor. We kept Kristoff out of the room for hours because we had Gertrud tell him that the babies were having trouble." She replied.

"Well, I better go so we can put our plan into action. I'll be back."

Then Elsa hugged me again before I left. Then Fabian locked the door. He walked with me to the door and then he turned and ran to tell the king. I went into the room and sat back down in the chair.

"Now, onto the price." I said in a deep voice.

"Yes," said the man. "The men look fine, strong men. Good for slaves. The trouble is I normally only speak with the captain about this sort of thing."

"Don't worry, sir. I'll make sure it's a good price for the both of us, mate!" I replied.

"I don't think so," said the man. "Princess Elphaba."

Next thing I know I feel a terrible pain in my head and my world is black.

I was in Elsa's room, next to her bed. She laid there with a bundle in her arms. I look closer, it was a baby. It was me.

"She's beautiful, your Highness." said Gertrud wiping her hands, "What are you to name her? Or are you going to let your sister name her?"

"Elphaba, her name is Elphaba." She said smiling. It reminded me of when all of us children would play with her.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." She replied, "Shall I bring your cousin in?"

"What for?" asked Elsa.

"She wanted to paint your picture with your daughter, to keep it in the tunnels or somewhere secret."

"Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea." She replied looking down at me.

When Gertrud left I looked outside and saw it started to snow, it was the beginning of the blizzard. The one that made it in the history books. The windows flew open and in came Jack.

"How's our little snowflake?" he asked smiling and jumping all the way to Elsa's side.

"She's beautiful." She replied moving some of the blanket out of the way for him to see. I was fast asleep, but then my little eyes fluttered open. I smiled and giggled.

Jack took me in his arms. "She's more than beautiful, she's _amazing_!"

Elsa laughed, and then Rapunzel came in with a canvass and some paints.

"Hey you two love birds." She said smiling as she set up a spot in front of the bed, "Glad you could make it in this storm Jack. Please tell me this isn't one of your jokes."

"I'm glad to say no. This isn't me and I wouldn't miss seeing my daughter for the world!" he replied handing me back to Elsa.

"What's her name?"

"Elphaba." Elsa replied.

"Okay, I want Jack to sit on the bed next to Elsa-that's good-and have your arm over her shoulder-no, wait. Sit behind her and put your arms around her-that's great! Now Elsa, hold her up a bit so I can see her face-wonderful!" instructed Rapunzel, I guessed she believed in Jack Frost since she could see him.

Then she started to paint. I knew it would take a while, but I see why they told Kristoff that the babies were having trouble. So Rapunzel could paint one painting of us as a family before everyone was led to believe I was a part of Anna and Kristoff's family.

I stayed by the window and stared at the storm. It was as bad as I was led to believe. I thought it was worse the way people made it. After a few hours, Rapunzel put down her brush and turned the painting around.

"Oh Rapunzel!" Elsa gasped, amazed.

"It's wonderful." said Jack.

I looked. Jack was smiling and looked like a school boy. He wore his normal outfit. Elsa was wearing a blue wool nightgown and had her hair left down and it draped over her shoulders, smiling. I was even smiling in the painting and in real life. My eyes were a very bright blue like they had always been. I did indeed look like a snowflake.

"I guess it's time to hand her to Anna." Elsa said sadly.

"Yeah," said Rapunzel walking over. "I can take her."

"Okay," she said before looking down at me. "Elphaba, you will be Anna's daughter. It's best for all of us. Enemies would try and take you to try and get to me and I can't let that happen. You are amazing, no one can take that. I'll see you soon."

Then she kissed my forehead and Jack took me and rocked me.

"Just think! When you're older we'll have snowball fights. Build snowmen. It'll be the best day everyday of winter!" said Jack excited, "I love you."

He gave me to Rapunzel and she went into the tunnels with me and I started crying. Jack hugged Elsa when she was about to cry.

"We did the right thing." He said holding her, "If the kingdom found out then who knows what would happen. She'll be fine."

"I know, I just never thought I'd feel this way." She said wiping her eyes, "Take the painting to tunnel that goes into my parents' room. No one ever goes there other than me and Anna."

"I'll be back in a moment." He replied and he grabbed the painting-carefully since it was still a little wet-and went through the tunnel after Rapunzel.

It was then Elsa started to cry a little more and the snow kicked up to a blizzard.

"Elsa?" Kristoff knocked at the door, "Anna had twins! You must come and see!"

"I'm not feeling well Kristoff, you go ahead." She replied showing no signs in her voice that she had been crying.

"Okay." said Kristoff.

Once she and I were sure he was gone she started crying again. I had no idea what it was like giving up a child, but it must have felt terrible.

Then she finally stopped and fell asleep. The blizzard was still going though. I wanted to see what was going on in Anna's room.

I opened the tunnel's hidden door that I knew was inside the wardrobe. I went in the wardrobe and through the tunnel. I wanted to know what my room looked like before I was put in it. My room I moved into after I turned thirteen. When I opened the door from the tunnels into it I saw it was just a room with nice chairs and bookshelves. I went back into the tunnels and looked on the walls. Elsa and her mother would paint in the tunnels before her mother died and after she shut Anna out. I saw some paintings done by a child and others done with such detail. Sometimes I'd just walk through the tunnels to see the paintings.

When I got to the entrance of Anna's room I heard crying. The door was still open so I just slipped through. Anna was holding me and trying to calm me down. Rapunzel was in the room and Kirstoff was nowhere to be seen. I guessed he must have been doing something or just stalling.

"I've tried to calm her down, but she won't stop crying." said Rapunzel.

"What's her name?" Anna asked.

"Elphaba, I don't know what kind of name it is. That's what Elsa told me." Rapunzel replied.

"Please stop crying Elphaba." begged Anna as she held Nessa in her other arm.

The blizzard got worse by the second. I was able to stay a little quieter, but I still cried a tiny bit, but not enough to annoy them.

"Go get Kristoff." said Anna.

Rapunzel left the room, then after a minute she came back in with Kristoff behind her. He came closer to Anna and looked at Nessa and me in amazement.

"They look beautiful Anna," he said smiling. "Did you come up with names?"

"Well, we already came up with the name Vanessa for this one. This one I decided to name Elphaba." She replied.

"Interesting, she's still crying though."

"I don't know what's wrong. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Kristoff put his arm over her shoulder and they both looked down at us. Then Kristoff picked up Nessa and rocked her while Anna held me.

Then I was in the hall and it was dark. I could still hear me crying. I was taken to different places and saw the week past. I didn't stop crying and not once did Elsa see me. Then I was taken to the room where I've been talking to people and doing paperwork.

Elsa was sitting at the desk and Anna and Kristoff stood around it.

"We got an anonymous note saying that the people are going to kill either Nessa or Elphaba. We have to take them to the trolls." said Kristoff.

"No, I have a better idea." said Anna, "You take Nessa to the trolls and Elsa take Elphaba to her ice castle."

"What?!" Elsa and Kristoff said in unison.

"It's better, besides, Elsa hasn't had any time with her niece. Nessa, yes, but not Elphaba. I did a great job taking care of the kingdom while Elsa was fighting Pitch Black."

"Alright." said Elsa.

"Kristoff?"

"If this is what you think is best then I'll go along with it." He replied.

Then I was taken to the ice castle in front of the doors. Elsa came riding with me in a basket. I was no longer crying. She got off and took me up the stairs and went inside. I followed closely.

"At least you're quiet now." She muttered.

I then woke up and Elsa looked scared. "Don't start crying again!"

I started giggling and smiling. Elsa took me out of the basket and held me.

"You better not start crying once we get back." She said walking up the stairs to the higher level.

Once we were up there and she opened the doors I heard her gasp. I was behind her so I peeked and saw a man with red hair and matching sideburns. He wore a white suit and sat on her throne that she added.

"Hello Elsa, I was waiting. I see you brought one of Anna's daughters." He said smiling.

"Hans." Elsa said with anger in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_More to Learn_

_ "__Elphaba. Elphaba!" I heard a voice calling. _

_My head throbbed. I felt concrete under me. I couldn't even open my eyes. _

_ "__Elphaba." I heard again. It was Elsa. _

_ "__What happened?" I groaned. _

_ "__You were dragged in here unconscious. I guess they hit you on the head." She replied. I felt my head being lift up and I could feel ice being pressed to it, "Here, this ice should help." _

_ "__We have to get out of here." I moaned trying to sit up. It felt like a sword stabbing me in the head everywhere. _

_ "__Lay down. You need to rest." She said bring me back down. _

_Last thing I remembered was that I had my head on her lap with her holding some ice to my head. Then I wake up standing behind her in her palace as she stared at this Hans with hate in her eyes._

_ "__What are you doing here?" she demanded. _

_He stood up and walked closer, smoothly. "Just came to see how things were. Don't worry, I won't try and take over your kingdom again. See, I got married to Princess Olivia Of The Northern Aisles. So I have my own kingdom now." _

_ "__Then what are you doing here then?" she growled. _

_ "__Just came to see how everything was going." _

_ "__But you came here instead of the castle, which means you must have known I was coming here!" _

_ "__True, but I knew if I went to the castle you would throw me in prison right away." _

_ "__Why don't I believe you?!"_

_ "__Because of this!" he shouted when they were in each other's face. _

_He kissed her and pushed her against a wall, then he grabbed me from her arms and started running off. I started crying (more like screaming) as he ran. When he at the door and opened it he was knocked back with such force he fell to the ground I and was squeezing me. _

_ "__Let her go!" snapped Jack throwing another icy blast at him._

_Hans dodged it with me still in his arms. _

_ "__Who are you?" Hans asked. _

_ "__The name's Jack Frost, and she doesn't belong to you."_

_ "__Nor you." Hans replied._

_He drew his sword and tried striking at Jack, but Jack deflect every strike with his stick. Then Hans kicked Jack and pushed him backwards down the staircase outside and off the cliff. Hans ran down the staircase and jumped onto Elsa's horse. _

_Suddenly, the horse threw Hans and I off. I saw that it's hooves were frozen to the ground. Jack was standing against it casually. Like he was just hanging around. Then he straightened up and started towards Hans-who was against a tree with a bump on his head and me still in his arms. Jack picked me up and made his way back to the ice palace. _

_ "__You have a knack for getting into trouble." He said smiling down at me, "I have a bad feeling it's gonna always be like that. If so, then you're gonna give your Aunt and Uncle a hard time." _

_We then went up the stairs, back into the palace, and up the stairs leading to the top level. _

_ "__What is it with your mother and stairs?" he muttered. _

_Once we got back to her he knelt to her side. She started to wake up. I figured she must have hit her head when Hans pushed her._

_ "__Jack!" she gasped when she could see a little better as she threw her arms around him. _

_ "__I heard our little snowflake and knew you must have been in trouble." He replied handing me back to her. _

_ "__Thank you." _

_ "__Anytime, you really think I'd leave our daughter in danger?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. A twinkle I knew must have been what Elsa fell in love with. _

_ "__Never." She whispered. _

_They kissed and I started giggling. Then I saw myself with them over the little while I was at the ice palace. We played in the snow, while Jack and Elsa had a snowball fight I just sat in the snow playing with it. _

_I woke to find that I was in a dark jail cell. I looked up a little more and faintly saw Elsa against the wall asleep with my head still in her lap. I sat up and my head felt better. I could hear people crying out to be freed. It was really sad. I stood up and looked through the little window in the door and held onto the bars._

_"Where are you, Fabian?"__I wondered. _

_Then, I heard footsteps overhead and saw men in armor running past. I tried to see what was going on, but I had a feeling that Fabian had shown up. Then they men had the slave trader with his hands behind his back and was taking him and his men away. Then some others started to free everyone. _

_ "__Elsa!" I said shaking her shoulders, "Wake up! Wake up!"_

_ "__Anna, go back to sleep." She moaned. _

_ "__Fabian brought help!" _

_She woke up and looked relieved that I was okay. She slowly stood up and came over to the door. Fabian came up to the door and started to unlock it. _

_ "__About time!" I complained._

_ "__Sorry Elphaba, but the king and queen took some convincing." He replied, "After I explained who you were and that who your aunt was the king was more than happy to help. And what are you doing in there?" _

_I realized that the king of the Northern Aisles must have been Hans! I wanted to panic, but I thought it best to keep a cool head in case Elsa didn't. Once Fabian unlocked the door and we were out I turned to Elsa. _

_ "__Why did you just free yourself with your powers?"_

_ "__I was stripped of my magic. I have very little left, and the bit I do have I only use for emergencies." She answered looking sad._

_ "__And what happens if you use all you have? You won't have any powers?" I asked as we walked. _

_ "__No…" she answered, "I die." _

_ "__Then why did you use some for my head?" _

_ "__Wait, what happened to your head?" asked Fabian, annoyed that we wouldn't tell him anything. _

_ "__Because you were badly injured and I couldn't stand to see you hurt." We walked up the stairs and there he stood. Wearing a big crown and coat. His sideburns bushier and he had a mustache. _

_ "__Ah! Elsa!" he said with his arms opened and smiling. _

_ "__You!" she glared and lunged at him. _

_I held her back, but it was hard when she wanted to bad to kill him. "Leave him be. We're in his kingdom now." _

_ "__Listen to your niece." He said putting his hands down. _

_ "__You don't know what he's done!" she shouted still trying to get him. _

_ "__I do actually." I replied. Then I whispered, "Ice Palace. A week after my birth." And she stopped and just stared at me. _

_ "__Welcome!" he said coming over to me and kissed my hand, "You must be Princess Elphaba, daughter of Princess Anna Of Arendelle."_

_ "__Your Highness," I said bowing. "Thank you for freeing us and all these other people." _

_ "__Of course." He replied._

_I then notice a woman in velvet garments come out of a carriage with three little girls-all of which looked the same age-behind her. _

_ "__Hello," she greeted coming over to me. "I am Queen Olivia Of The Northern Aisles. You must be Princess Elphaba Of Arendelle." _

_ "__I am." I replied bowing, "And this is my aunt. Queen Elsa Of Arendelle." _

_ "__A pleasure." said the queen bowing slightly to Elsa. _

_ "__Hello your Highness." said Elsa, "Thank you, but we must get back to Arendelle." _

_ "__You haven't met our daughter yet." said Hans motioning or the girls to come closer, "The tallest one here is Princess Ester. This one in the yellow nightgown is Princess Regatta. This one in the pale blue nightgown is Princess May." _

_ "__A pleasure to meet you all." I said bowing my head, "We must set sail before my siblings and the rest of the kingdom worry." _

_ "__I thought we were going to The Southern Aisles first." said Fabian._

_I wanted to slap myself on the forehead. _

_ "__The Southern Aisles. What business do you have there?" asked Hans._

_ "__We need to find-"_

_ "__A friend!" I jumped in before Fabian could say anything more, "A friend of ours ran away from home and I promised her family that I'd find her. I heard word she was in the Southern Aisles." _

_ "__I'd be happy to escort you." said the queen, "My husband needs to stay and rule the kingdom. I've been to the Southern Aisles before anyhow." _

_ "__Of course." I replied shooting a look to Elsa._

_ "__We'll take my ship. Fabian here told us you had to take the pirates' ship." She said smiling (The good kind), "He also said how you would be putting the pirates who are in Arendelle on trial and if they are not guilty you are going to give them back their ship. Perhaps some of your crew could sail it back to Arendelle with a message saying why you're not there." _

_ "__Good idea." I agreed then turning to Fabian, "Does anyone else among the crew who knows how to sail a ship?"_

_ "__Matthew. He's been studying." He replied._

_ "__Tell Matthew the plan. I better get to work on that message."_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_The Southern Aisles/The return of Jack!_

_Six months later_

_I forgot to mention that it actually took three months to get to The Northern Aisles. So it took six months to get to The Southern Aisles. _

_After I wrote the message I gave it to Matthew and he took the rest of the crew to Arendelle. Fabian stuck around to make sure Elsa and I would be okay. The king was against the queen escorting us, but she said he had to stay. So after a while of arguing she led the way to her ship and her crew got to work on getting things ready. _

_Once we left we were escorted to our courters. I knew if we were still at sea when Elsa started to show signs of expecting then she'd have to hide in her cabin the whole time. _

_On the sixth month at sea on our way I stood next to Fabian at port and watched some whales breeching (Jumping out of the water and making a big splash). The queen had given me one of her old dresses she was saving for her daughters. It was a bright blue like Elsa's and it had thick straps. My shoulders felt bar without sleeves. I felt like I was wearing the ocean it was so shiny._

_ "__How is your aunt?" he asked._

_I still hadn't told him. I could tell no one about the truth. _

_ "__Big, but other than that she's okay." _

_ "__What will happen if the queen finds out?" _

_ "__We just need to make sure she doesn't. Once we dock we need to find somewhere where she'll be safe." I replied. _

_ "__Land ho!" one of the men from above shouted. _

_I looked on the starboard side and saw land. I decided to go tell Elsa. So I went below deck and knocked on her door._

_ "__It's Elphaba." _

_ "__Come in." I heard her say from the other side of the door._

_When I went in I found her on the bed. Her stomach looked like it was about to burst. _

_ "__We're here." I told her sitting on the side of her bed. _

_ "__How am I going to get off the ship?" she moaned. _

_ "__May we can tell the queen you're gravely ill and Fabian can stay aboard with you." I suggested. _

_ "__And what happens when my time comes?"_

_ "__He can run and get a doctor for you. We'll pay to make sure they don't breathe a word." _

_ "__I suppose that would work." She replied with her hand on her stomach, "Reminds me of when you were born. Trying not to let anyone know. Concealing myself, like with my powers." _

_ "__It'll be okay." I assured her, "Why was it so important that you find Anna and Kristoff?" _

_ "__Funny story…Before she left-"_

_ "__She was pregnant too. Which is why you greatly disapproved of them going." I interrupted._

_She nodded. A five years nine months and seven weeks old child was either with them or sold as a slave somewhere else. _

_ "__We won't stop until all of them are found!" I said with courage in my voice._

_ "__Let's just hope they're all together." Elsa said sadly._

_I left the room and went above deck. We were finally docking and the men were taking supplies off the ship. _

_ "__Where's your aunt?" the queen asked from behind me. _

_She had her auburn hair pinned up in a style I remembered Elsa wearing on certain occasions. She had (strangely) one orange eye and one blue eye. She wore a big red velvet dress white pure white lace. _

_ "__She is gravely ill I'm afraid. We cannot move her." I replied looking towards Fabian, "Could Fabian stay aboard the ship with her?" _

_ "__Of course. Do you need any of my men to stay aboard?" she asked. _

_ "__No, I'm sure Fabian can handle things on his own." I replied walking over to him._

_ "__Do we have a plan?"_

_ "__Yes," I whispered. "You stay aboard the ship with her while I try and find A-my parents. If she gives birth while I'm gone make sure to find a doctor and pay them for keeping their mouth shut." _

_I handed him a little bit of money that was worth a lot! Then I got off with the queen and we rode in a carriage to the palace. I had no idea who the king was, but I knew he was not to be messed with. I couldn't tell him who I was looking for. I'd have to explore the castle myself and look in the servants' courters. _

_ "__What do you think?" she asked smiling as she held out her arms._

_I forgot to mention that it was September when we left for The Northern Aisles. So by the time we got there it was November. Then when we got to The Southern Aisles it was May. So everything was nice and warm and the trees were green. The kingdom looked a little sadder than The Northern Aisles. The stones were grey and the shade was kind of dark so the village was poor looking. Whereas the palace looked rich with color and flowers and trees. _

_ "__It's not what I imagined." I replied after finding the right words. _

_ "__I know, after Hans's twin brother Gohn (Pronounced like John) took the throne everything about the village became poor." The queen said shaking her head. _

_We drove through the village and saw so many people just sitting around in rags and looking through the trash to find their next meal. _

_When we made it to the palace and pulled up in front of it the driver opened the door. The queen got out first and then I got out. The castle was made of white stones and it shone like diamonds it the sun! I was breathless._

_ "__Welcome." said a servant bowing, "I am Poin, the king's trusted advisor. Who might I ask is with us this fine day?"_

_ "__I am Queen Olivia Of The Northern Aisles, wife of King Hans Of The Northern Aisles." The queen replied, "This is Princess Elphaba Of Arendelle, daughter of Princess Anna Of Arendelle." _

_Poin wasn't very tall. He's a little shorter than me. He had greyish whitish hair and clear blue eyes. He had a monocle on his left eyes and wore a purple satin vest under his green satin jacket. _

_ "__Welcome. Follow me to the throne room." He motioned for us. _

_The queen's guards walked in front of her and I walked behind. If you read many books you imagine how a queen walks, and I see how Elsa's walks. With confidence and pride. With a sense of control and knowing who you were. The problem was that I didn't know who I was, I hadn't found my walk yet. I walked more like a nervous child who knew they did something wrong and was going to see someone and get punished for it. Or a child who was going to see a doctor and was afraid of all the scary tools he/she uses. It was pretty pathetic. _

_When we entered the throne room I saw that it looked a lot like the ballroom back home in Arendelle. The walls were a very pale purple though. _

_ "__Ah! My sister-in-law!" greeted the king, "Welcome!"_  
_I looked form behind the queen and saw that he looked just like Hans, but he didn't have sideburns. I saw paintings on the walls though with him standing next to Hans and he did indeed have sideburns then. _

_ "__Hello Gohn." said the queen as the king kissed her on both cheeks. He then noticed me._

_ "__And who might this ocean jewel be?" he asked kissing my hand._

_ "__This is Princess Elphaba Of Arendelle." The queen introduced._

_He looked at me with a look of desire. I hated it. _

_ "__She has come here in search of a friend."_

_ "__Who might this friend be? I might be able to help." said the king._

_ "__I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say." I replied._

_ "__Pity, you know you can trust me." _

_ "__I'll remember that." I said wanting to get away as fast as I could._

_ "__Poin, take them to our guest rooms. Make sure they are comfortable." ordered the king._

_ "__Follow me." said Poin leading the way._

_He showed the queen to her room first and then me to mine. It had a huge bed on the right (When you first enter) and a wardrobe on the left and a window in the middle. I looked out and saw the ocean. Then I looked around the room and tried to think of a way to sneak around the castle to try and find my family. _

_I heard a strange noise coming from the wardrobe. I opened it and looked in then knocked on the back of it. It made a hollow sound. I got out and pushed it out of the way. There was a doorway that looked like the tunnels back home. I went in and the wardrobe shut behind me like magic. I decided to make I knew how to open it again before I went further. After finding a lever that could open it I slowly made my way through the tunnels. As I had gone a little deeper in there were torches on the walls. I thought it best to stay hidden, but I grabbed one anyway. _

_I walked deeper and deeper down into the tunnels that seemed to go on forever. I knew I didn't have long. I'd have to get back before they realized I was gone. It was then I reached this little chamber of stone with a wood door on the other side. I slowly entered and found jail cells. Inside I saw a man with a caramel brown bushy beard and a woman with dirt on her face and her strawberry blonde hair hanging down it strands and looked filthy. I didn't recognize her until she looked up._

_ "__Mother!" I screamed. I put the torch in a holder on the wall then ran to the cell and clung to the bars. _

_She crawled over to the bars and hung to them with one hand and touched my face with the other. "Elphaba! It can't really be you! You're so beautiful, so grown up." _

_ "__I wasn't before?" I joked with tears in my eyes and a smile on my face, "It's me alright, and I'm busting you out of here." _

_ "__Elphaba." crocked the man. When he came into the light I looked in his eyes and wanted to sob. They were my father's eyes, only filled with pain, "After all these years…"_

_ "__I know, I finally show up. We all were told that the ship was sunk and you died. Everyone thought you were dead." _

_ "__Elsa-"_

_ "__She died inside, naturally." _

_ "__Oh my gosh." gasped my mother in tears._

_ "__We need to get you both out of here." I said standing up and looking around the room for something._

_ "__No," said my father. "You must wait until tomorrow morning. No one would think anyone was stupid enough to break someone out in the middle of the day. Which is why at night they double the guards. The ones who were here left to switch off with some at the gates. You don't have much time." _

_ "__But father-"_

_ "__He's right." said Mother, "For now, I need you to find your sister. She's at an orphanage in the village. She looks like your Grandmother. I know you must be shocked to find out about this but-"_

_ "__Aunt Elsa told me." I replied, "And why didn't you tell me?" _

_ "__We knew you'd be just as annoyed about us leaving as she was knowing-" _

_ "__No, I mean why you didn't tell me I wasn't your daughter." _

_ "__What are you talking about Elphaba?" asked Father._

_ "__Aunt Elsa is my mother. She didn't want anyone to know that she was married so when she found out she and mother talked and planned after mother told Elsa that she was pregnant before Elsa could even give the news. So after I was born they told you mother was having twins and having trouble so that Elsa could have some extra time as my mother before leading people to believe that I was your daughter." I explained._

_The whole time my mother looked guilty and my father was looking to Mother to see if it was true. _

_ "__Why didn't you tell at least me!? Gertrud obviously knew!" Father was annoyed and had his arms crossed. _

_ "__Kristoff, Elsa and I agreed it was best if you didn't know either. We trust you with our lives, but I couldn't-I-I didn't." my mother couldn't get the words out she was choking on tears. _

_He took her hand squeezed it. He always did that to remind her that he was there and he would always love her. _

_ "__I'm sorry we've been keeping it from you Elphaba, but-"_

_ "__I'm not mad. I was shocked, but it makes sense." I replied._

_ "__What do you mean?" she asked with and eyebrow arched._

_I took a deep breath and took off my necklace. I held out my hand and a snowflake floated above it. They looked shocked, but not scared. _

_ "__That time Nessa slipped on the ice, it was my fault. There was a trail of ice behind me. Grandpapi gave me this necklace to help me control it. I didn't want anyone to know." I made to snowflake disappear and put the necklace back on._

_ "__You did a great job hiding it." said my father smirking._

_ "__Thanks." I said smiling. _

_ "__Elphaba, find your sister tonight. Try and hide her. Then come back in the middle of the day and get us. Tomorrow night they are moving us to try and sell us in another kingdom." said my mother taking my hand and placing a pendent in my hand with an Arendelle Crocus. _

_ "__Okay, I'll leave her with Fabian and Elsa." _

_ "__Who's Fabian?" asked my father with a look on his face that screamed I'm-a-protective-father-who-doesn't-want-his-daughter's-heart-to-be-broken. _

_ "__A friend." I replied simply, "He'll have to keep an eye on her though since Elsa's-well…" _

_ "__What?" asked my mother. _

_ "__Pregnant." said a familiar, boyish voice behind me. I stood up and turned around, there was Jack. Leaning on his stick like he was just too cool to be worry about anything, "And due any day now if I'm not mistaken." _

_ "__So you know about that?" I asked._

_ "__Elphaba, I'm her husband. So yes." _

_ "__What took you so long, Father?" _

_ "__So you know about that?" he asked smirking._

_ "__Jack, I'm her daughter. So yes." _


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_The Rescue _

_(I probably will be calling my mother and father Elsa and Jack every once and a while because that's what I thought of them at that time, same with Kristoff and Anna.) _

_Things were a little more awkward now that I knew that Jack Frost was my father. I tried to act like it wasn't, and luckily-since he was a Guardian-he already knew just about everything about me so there was no awkward, "So…what do you like to do for fun?" conversation. _

_ "__We better hurry back. You have to get ready for dinner with the king and then we have to find Alisia." said Jack. _

_ "__How do you know her name?" I asked. When he opened his mouth I held up my hand, "Never mind. Let's go find her." _

_I looked back at my parents (I'm still trying to get used to calling them Aunt and Uncle), I hated to leave them, but I didn't have a choice. It was their best chance._

_We ran through the tunnels, that is, until I tripped over my ridiculously long dress clumsily and fell face first onto the ground. _

_ "__Ow." I moaned trying to get back up._

_ "__Are you okay?" asked Jack slowly helping me up._

_ "__Other than felling humiliated I'm fine." _

_ "__Everyone slips up. It's a part of life." _

_ "__Some more than others." I mumbled. _

_ "__Can you walk?" he asked._

_I took a step and almost fell over again because I broke both my heels (Shoe wise). He caught me just in time, then he took my arm and walked with my slowly. _

_ "__When were you and mother planning to tell me the truth?" I asked._

_ "__Um…about that…" _

_ "__You were never going to tell me, were you?" _

_ "__We were hoping that whenever she died she could just leave the throne to you without any suspicions. I told her there still would be, but she never listens." He replied like the matter wasn't that important._

_ "__Father, I'm serious. I would have been able to handle it."_

_ "__I thought you weren't mad?"_

_ "__I'm not! I just want to know why." _

_He sighed. "Since I would most likely be around longer than your mother I promised myself I would tell you."_

_ "__So know everyone thinks I'm the daughter of Princess Anna and Duke Kristoff Of Arendelle when really…I'm not that girl." _

_ "__Yeah." He replied._

_We didn't say much after that. Once we got to the wardrobe I pulled the lever and we went into my room. _

_ "__I'll get a head start looking for her." said Jack-Father! You get my point, "You have dinner to get ready for and I'm sure you don't want the king to see you like that."_

_ "__Yeah." I replied as he let go of my arm and I was able to walk over to the bed. _

_Then the window flew open and he jumped out and started flying away. I slowly got up and closed the window. I went over to the wardrobe and picked out a long flowy red dress that had long sleeves. After putting it on I looked at myself in the mirror._

_ "__Blue will always be my color. Blue and pale colors." I said aloud._

_Just then, there was a knock at my door. "Your Highness?"_

_ "__Yes?" _

_ "__It is Poin. I was sent to escort you to dinner." _

_ "__Just a moment." I replied slipping into a pair of red satin flats._

_I opened the door and luckily was feeling a little better so I could walk at normal speed. Poin walked next to me and I let him take the lead since I had no clue where the dining hall was. _

_ "__In here." said Poin bowing and opening a door to my left. _

_I walked inside and saw the king at the end of the table and the queen at his left. He stood and motioned toward the seat at his right._

_ "__Please, sit here." He said ever so sweetly that made my stomach turn like it would when I was ill or seasick. _

_I said nothing. I just sat where he asked me to and then he clap his hands for the first course to be brought in. It was a type of stew that look delicious, my stomach growled like it hadn't eaten in three days as opposed to three hours or so. _

_ "__So Elphaba, how is Arendelle this time of year?" asked King Gohn._

_ "__Beautiful." I simply replied._

_ "__Not the only thing I presume." He said smiling. _

_I wanted so bad to throw something at him! He was really starting to scare me. _

_ "__Why isn't the village filled with flowers and spring?" asked the queen taking the king's attention off of me for a moment._

_ "__The village is for the poor. They have no need for fancy things like that." He replied._

_ "__That's terrible!" I shouted banging my fists on the table annoyed, "The kingdom should all be filled with hope and love!"_

_ "__It has been very hard. I have been looking for a queen to take care of such things." Once again, he was looking at me. _

_I suddenly felt dizzy. I realized it was the necklace. I took it off for a moment and used my powers, but they must have been getting stronger. A moment wasn't enough._

_ "__I'm sorry, but I feel unwell. It must be because of finally being on land when at sea for months." I said walking away. _

_Before the king or queen could say anything I left the room and started running. I kept falling against the walls though. I couldn't take off the necklace until I was in my room. Right before I hit the floor I felt like I was flying. I didn't even need to guess, Jack. He had me below the arms and carried me to my room, once we were there he laid me on the bed and I threw off the necklace._

_ "__You can't keep hiding behind that necklace. It's not good for you." He said as it started to snow._

_ "__I can't control it! No matter what, I've been trying for years but I've never got a hold of it!" I moaned like a child._

_The storm started swirling. "Elphaba, you just need to believe in yourself. You can control it. You need to let go of this fear that's holding you back."_

_I took a deep breath and thought about what I feared. I feared other people's fear. I feared being a monster. I feared losing those I loved. The storm swirled around and around. I raised my hand and slowly turned it in circles and the snow did the same. Then a dress-just like my mother's-appeared. _

_ "__I told you so." smirked my father. _

_I rolled my eyes and picked up the dress. I took it behind a screen that was there and changed (No, Jack's not __that__immature). When I finished I went to the mirror, ignoring my father's gasp. I looked nothing like her, my facial features didn't match. _

_ "__You look like my sister only with blue eyes." breathed Jack._

_I turned around. "You had a sister?"_

_ "__I saved her when we were ice skating. Your mother was there, she was still a little girl."_

_ "__And I am going to pretend that all makes sense." I replied. _

_He laughed and I opened the window. The spring air hit me and I smiled._

_ "__I have a cousin to save."_

_I held onto my father as he flew. The moon was full and shining bright, I felt safe…like the moon was watching over me. Like I wasn't in danger of anything. _

_ "__How's your first flight?" he asked shouting over the wind._

_ "__Amazing!" I shouted back. _

_I hoped Fabian and my mother was okay. She was due soon and I felt bad not being there. I had a sudden feeling that we had to get Alisia, fast! _

_ "__We have to hurry!" I shouted. _

_ "__Yeah, I have a bad feeling we don't have much time!" Jack shouted in reply. _

_Was it just the moon that made me feel uneasy? I didn't know. All I knew was that we had to hurry. _

_Once we flew into the village he landed in front of this big stone building that sent shivers up my spine. _

_ "__Most of the kids are asleep so we have to sneak n and past the caretaker." whispered Jack._

_ "__Why couldn't you have just flown us up there then?"_

_ "__Where's the fun in that?" he asked smirking again._

_I rolled my eyes and we slowly opened the creaking front door. He went in first and I followed. In a wooden chair next to the door was a man fast asleep and snoring. Jack pointed to him and mouthed caretaker. I nodded and made sure to be as quiet as I could be. _

_We crept through the room to a door, Jack opened it and reviled a staircase. He motioned for me to take the lead. I went up half way and turned around, Jack carefully shut the door behind him then started coming up behind me. At the top I opened another door slowly and went into a room filled with little and big beds for children. I noticed a little girl sitting at the window, gazing at the moon. I went in a little further so Jack could come up. When he came to the top he point to the girl and nodded. _

_She then turned around and arched her eyebrow. "Jack? Jack Frost?" _

_ "__Alisia, we've come to take you home." He replied._

_ "__Who's we?" _

_ "__Me and Elphaba." He said motioning to me. _

_I stepped forward, the moon moved in a way to show me. Alisia smiled and stood up. _

_ "__I have a home?" she asked with her eyes filled with excitement. _

_ "__And a mother and father and sister and brother." I replied nodding, "Actually two sisters. I'm one of them."_

_She looked like she would burst with happiness, then the smile faded. "What about the caretaker?"_

_ "__We go through the window and fly." said Jack. _

_ "__Oh, so now we take the easy way out." I said a little annoyed we couldn't do that before._

_ "__The difference is that we for sure can't risk getting caught."_

_I rolled my eyes then turned to Alisia. "You better get your things." _

_ "__This is all I have." She said holding up an old doll made out of rags. _

_I went over to her and put on the pendent that Anna had given me. "This is our mother's."_

_ "__The Arendelle Crocus." She breathed, "Am I…the princess of Arendelle?" _

_I nodded. "We need to leave now."_

_She nodded. Then Jack put his arms around her and opened the window. I put my arms around his neck and he jumped out the window. Then we flew towards the ship. The moon got brighter, I had a strange feeling. I let go of Jack and jumped._

_ "__Elphaba!" he screamed. _

_I fell with my arms out and felt more like I was floating down than falling. As I got closer to the ship I realized I was floating towards it. I was flying! _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Birth.

I landed feet first on the ship and smiled. It was weird that I could do that, but it was fun. Then started laughing so hard my sides hurt. Jack came down and landed next to me. He put Alisia down.

"That was amazing! I've never seen anything like that!" he gasped.

"Says the guy who can fly himself." I replied.

He was about to say a come up with a snappy comeback, but then we heard Elsa scream. We looked at each other then ran below deck and into her room. Fabian had a cloth held to her forehead.

"Thank goodness you're back." He said as she tried to breathe slower, "I wanted to get a doctor, but I didn't want to leave her."

"Go, fetch the doctor and quick!" I commanded. He ran out and I went over to Elsa's side and tried to cool her down as Jack held her hand.

"Who is she?" asked Alisia from the door.

"Alisia, go to my cabin-it's the door on the left of this one-and stay in there until I come and get you." I ordered.

She bowed her head and left.

"Elphaba, I'm glad you're here," said Elsa, "but I don't think the doctor will get here in time."

"He or she will. You just have to hold on." I said holding her other hand.

"It'll be okay Elsa. Just breathe." Said Jack.

Ten minutes later (Don't ask me how Elsa was able to hold it, I'm guessing the contractions were still pretty far apart) Fabian showed up with a female doctor. She ran over to help Elsa.

"Miss," she said looking at me. "It's best you leave."

"No, I'm staying with my aunt." I replied.

"Elphaba," said Elsa holding hand and barely breathing. "Go. I'll be okay."

Fabian grabbed me by the waist and dragged me out, I didn't straggle though. My mind was racing with answers. My mother was dying, that's all there was to it.

When we reached the top of the deck I through my arms around Fabian and cried into his shoulder. "She's going to die, isn't she?"

"I don't know." He replied hugging me, "She strong though. She could still make it."

I nodded, but I still cried. I was scared. I tried to think back to a time I wasn't scared. Probably before I discovered my powers. I had no worries, I danced through life, and I defied gravity.

I spent who knows how long holding onto Fabian. Then I heard footsteps come up the stairs. I let go of Fabian and turned. Jack stood there. No expression on his face.

"It's a boy." He gasped.

I ran down stairs-pushing Jack out of my way, I went into her room and saw the doctor putting away her stuff. Then I looked at Elsa's bed. She lay there, holding a little blue bundle. Her smile was weak, but it was still a smile.

"Come and meet your brother, Wesley." She said as I came closer.

He had a little bit of brown hair and his eyes were half open. They were green like the ocean. I smiled and touched his face.

"He's beautiful." I breathed.

"Does Alisia know?"

"About me being your daughter or you being the queen?" I asked, "No she does not."

"Good." Elsa said looking nervous, "Elphaba, I don't think I will make it home. If that should happen Anna is to be queen and Kristoff king. I told Anna-and wrote a decree-that once her time is up then you are next in line for the throne."

"You are going to make it." I insisted, "It will not end like this!"

"Well, well." Said a voice from behind us. I turned around and saw the king, "I knew the queen had a secret. I haven't seen you since I posed as my brother."

"What?" asked Elsa.

"Well, after Anna left Hans in charge after you left Arendelle I locked him up and had been posing as him so I'd be sure that he would be king ever!" the king explained, "Now, it's time I do what I should have done a while ago."

He shot a blast of fire at Elsa. I jumped in the way and created a thick wall of ice in front of her and landed on the foot of her bed. Then I created three more thick walls of ice until we were surrounded.

"Did you know he could do that?" Elsa asked.

"No."

He kept trying to melt the walls. Then he stopped and I saw him lock the door. There would be no help from Fabian or Jack. It was just us. King Gohn gave it everything he had, but the walls were too thick.

I could see what he was grabbing from the wall, but I figured it out. A sword. He swung away at the ice and it started to chip bit by bit. I tried to make it stronger, but my magic was weak.

He broke through and held up a horn of some sorts. "Like it? It sucks magic from anyone who possess it and give it to whoever blows it."

"You stay away from us!" I shouted waking up the baby.

He pushed me off the bed and my back hit the wall. He got closer to Elsa. I slowly got up and jumped at Gohn. I grabbed him and climbed on his back, trying to get the horn away from him.

"Elphaba! Blow it!" Elsa shouted.

I got it to my lips and blew. The power Gohn had was sucked out of him and went into me. He fell to the ground with me on top of him. I couldn't get off him and he could get me off him. Someone banged down the door and came to my side.

"Princess Elphaba." gasped Fabian helping me up.

When I was one my feet I saw how weak Elsa looked.

"Elsa?" I said coming over to the bed slowly, "Mother?"

"Elphaba, take my power."

"I already have the power you have." I replied holding out my hand and a snowflake appeared in it. To see if Gohn was bluffing I held out my hand and imagined fire. A little flame flickered n it.

"I'm fading, my power must not die with me." She said with a sad smile, "You will be even more powerful."

"I don't want power. I want you to stay." I cried feeling like a child again.

"Elphaba, you would never be able to tell the kingdom you were my daughter anyway. Besides, I still got to see you grow up, even if it wasn't as a mother and just and aunt. You must take care of your brother for me, go back home." She said weakly. Jack took Wesley.

"You must wait for Anna and Kristoff. You can't leave without saying goodbye!" I insisted.

"If you can get them here quick I will try and wait." She promised.

I wiped a tear from my eye and ran out the room and to the deck. Then I jumped off the ship and still flew. I flew above the village and to the palace. I flew to my window and opened it. Once I was in I pushed aside the wardrobe and went into the tunnels. I made an ice crystal that lite up the tunnels and walked through.

As I got closer to where they were keeping Anna and Kristoff I heard voices.

"King Gohn said that we need to ship them off tonight. That Princess Elphaba could get in the way if we wait."

I went into the room where they were kept and saw twenty men around them. Anna and Kristoff were chained together and barely standing.

"Kill her!" one with a torch shouted.

They all drew swords and came at me. I moved out of the way and froze their hands holding swords to the ground and their feet to the ground. The one with the torch started to back away.

"Kill the witch! She's a monster!" he shouted.

"Don't listen to him Elphaba!" gasped Anna.

I ignored what he said and did the same to him that I did to the others. Then I went over to Anna and Kristoff and froze their chains. The chains fell and they straightened up a bit and rubbed their wrists.

Anna hugged me. "Oh Elphaba, I feared they would ship us without us seeing you again!"

Kristoff joined in on the hug. "You're not the little girl we left in Arendelle anymore."

I laughed with tears in my eyes. I pushed them away to tell them. "Elsa's dying."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Goodbye.

After we started running I thought back to when Anna and Kristoff supposedly died. My mother locked herself in her room and at one point didn't eat for weeks. I went to see Grandpapi about it and he looked so sad.

"Child, come with me." I followed him into the small cave where I hadn't been in since I was a child, "Your aunt felt upset, but she also felt like she had forgotten something important. I restored any of her memories she lost. She had-years before you were born-turned evil and let darkness corrupt her. She killed two men that the Duke of Wealtown had with him. I erased his memories of such thing."

I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say! I just nodded and left and hurried home. The nurses were running everywhere in a panic and I found the doctor in my mother's room and my mother lying in bed unconscious.

"Doctor, what happened?" I asked.

"She's weak from not eating anything. She's become terribly depressed." The doctor replied, "Keep a close watch on her. She seems to be fading."

The doctor then left and while I stayed with her Nessa took over some royal duties. On night I remember holding her hands crying.

"Elphie?" said Nessa.

"Yes?"

"I had hope that Aunt Elsa would live…but Olaf is in the ice box and he's _still_ melting!" said Nessa sadly.

"You go ahead and get some sleep." I replied.

After she left I squeezed her hand and a tear slid from my eye and onto her hand.

"Aunt Elsa, it can't be your time! Mother would have wanted you to fight this! Please, don't go!" I begged.

Days later she did make it through and was always there for me. Even when I started to feel afraid she was there to help me.

"Elphaba? Are you okay?" asked Anna.

I realized we had stopped running and we were catching our breaths, mostly me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We better hurry though." I replied.

When we finally made it to the exit and left I went over to the window. Then I took a deep breath and grabbed their arms and jumped. Yes, they both screamed and asked what I was thinking. No, I didn't drop them! We all flew and they stared at me like I was green all over.

At last, we made it to the ship and they ran down to mother's cabin. I stayed on the deck and tried to catch my breath. I felt pain in my heart that was like when I was nine years old. The other children called me and Nessa monsters and that we almost killed everyone when we were born! The boys threw rocks at me and I wanted to freeze them, but I was too scared. When they ran I was left on the cold brick ground crying, my arms and legs were bleeding.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a boy.

He was fourteen and had a brown cloak that hid a lot of his face except his eyes, they were an icy blue. He knelt down next to me as I cried and straightened up a bit. I back away.

"Stay back!" I snapped.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He said holding his hands out.

"All boys hurt girls! Those boys hurt me!" I said holding out my arm and showing the scars they left.

"Well I'm not like those boys." He replied with his hand out.

I slowly put mine on top of his and he smiled. His hands were as cold as mine were most of the time. I then started shivering in fear.

"Come here." He said softly.

He helped me up and put his arm around me with his cloak to keep me warm.

"Where's your home?" he asked.

"The palace." I replied.

He walked me home and then we went to see my mother (or aunt at the time). She noticed me first and saw the scars. She ran to my side and hugged me.

"Elphaba! Are you okay?" she gasped.

I nodded and bit back tears. When she hugged me again I started crying and saying that I hated boys who wasn't Fiyero.

"Don't worry Elphaba, when you get older boys will be wishing they never hurt you. I'll have to talk to their parents." Then she stood and saw the boy, "Elphaba, why don't you go to the library and I'll be with you in a moment."

So I left. Only now do I realized that boy was Jack.

"Princess Elphaba," said Fabian with a hand on my shoulder. "The Queen requests your presents."

I nodded and walked with him below deck. When I opened the door Anna had the horn at her lips and blew.

"Anna!" I shouted.

I could feel some power drain from me. Then thing that shocked me was that I didn't feel as tired as I thought I would. Jack made sure to keep me upright just in case.

"Anna! What were you think?!" Gasped Mother.

"I read about how too much power can kill a person. I took King Gohn's fire powers." Said Anna suddenly falling over, luckily Kristoff was there to catch her.

"Elphaba, come here." Said Mother.

I stood up straighter on my own and Jack walked over with me.

"Elphaba, I honestly can't think of what to say. I think I gave you every bit of advice I have while you were growing up." Mother gave me a weak smile.

"Can't you tell me something you've told me before?" I asked wiping a tear from my eye.

"Yes." she replied coughing, "Never be afraid of who you are. If you weren't meant to have those little quirks, you wouldn't have been born with them."

"Please! You have to live! You're going to live!" I cried holding her hand as Anna came to.

"You have to take care of Wesley." She said handing him to me, "He needs you."

"He needs you more." I pointed out.

"Jack," Mother turned to him. "Help watch over our son."

"Actually I was planning on taking a vacation and going to jump off a cliff, but I could take him with me." said Jack smirking. I'm still getting used to calling him my father.

Mother made a snowball in her hand and hit him in the face. He started laughing like the fourteen-year-old he was when he died.

Jack held her hand, "Don't worry, Elsa. No harm will come to him."

"Anna?" she said holding out her right hand and Anna took it.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she sang, "We don't have much time. I'm leaving Arendelle, in your caring hand. I know you will do well. Remember you have Kristoff, and your children too, you'll never be alone!"

Anna started sobbing and Kristoff held her in his arms. Other continued singing their song.

"Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman…" She took a long deep breath and her eyes started to close, "Goodbye."

Anna threw herself on Mother crying he heart out. With Wesley in my arms, Jack hugged me, but not too tight. Then he stopped as if he had a thought.

"Elphaba, you have to get the king off the ship and hurry back to Arendelle! I'll meet you there!" said Jack running out the door.

I straightened up, remembering that now was not the time for tears as long as we were in The Southern Ailes.

"Jack's right. We need to hurry." I replied trying to be strong. I turned and saw Fabian standing in the doorway, "Fabian, you and Kristoff get the king off and then prepare to set sail…We're going home."


End file.
